


How a war is won

by Dracomytoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracomytoy/pseuds/Dracomytoy
Summary: Voldemort won the battle of Hogwarts and is trying desperately to win the war. Harry Potter is missing. Hermione Granger has been taken hostage and Draco Malfoy has been charged with being her keeper. Will he keep her safe or will he be the end of her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. World of shit

**Author's Note:**

> AN: THIS FIC IS DARK. Do not read this If violence, torture, rape, etc., is a trigger for you. I don't plan to hold back in this fic and I dont want anyone to be unprepared. That being said, if you do choose to read this, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will end up being. I do have a demanding job and family life so I don't know how often I'll update but I do intend to complete this story.

Hermione Granger was in a world of shit. Voldemort had won the battle of Hogwarts and taken control of the castle, as well as the Ministry. For all intents and purposes, he ruled the wizarding world. 

During the battle Severus Snape had kidnapped Harry and disapparated to parts unknown. No one has seen him since. Without Harry everything fell apart. Voldemort had called his troops back and told the light to send Harry to him. When he never showed up, Voldemort attacked again without mercy, killing many and leaving the survivors to scatter. Poor Ron was taken out by a cutting curse so vile he bled out in seconds. Molly's grief manifested as rage and she tried to avenge him, but was taken out by a random Death Eater's avada. Many others lost their lives in the battle including Fred and George, Tonks, Madam Pomfrey, Hannah, Angelina, Lavender, and Seamus. The rest fled by any means necessary. Hermione wasn't so lucky. She had been one of the many that were captured including Mcgonagall, Ginny, and Luna. 

Currently Hermione was in the dungeons bound to the wall and silenced with magic. It didn't matter though. She was in a state of shock and was practically catatonic at this point. All that kept repeating in her head was a mantra of Harry's missing and Ron is dead, and I am alone.

___________________

It had been a week since her capture. She had lost her catatonia sometime around day two when someone finally came for them. It was Yaxley, and he wasn't there to offer them food or sleep. After what felt like hours of the cruciatus he abandoned her and went after Mcgonagall. In all the years she had spent helping Harry fight Voldemort, she had never heard or seen anything as truly horrifying as watching Mcgonagall break. Yaxley was brutal and unrelenting. After hours of the torture curse, he began to beat her with a whip and slice at her until she looked as if she had been shredded apart. Watching her death was worse than anything she could have imagined and it would haunt her till the end of her days. 

He came for Ginny next. Hermione whimpered in fear for her friend knowing there was nothing she could do to save her. She prayed for mercy, but none came. Yaxley beat Ginny with his hands until they were raw and bleeding. Then he tore her clothes from her body and proceeded to rape her. Hermione watched in silent horror, bound to the wall unable to help. Ginny's gaze locked on Hermione's as she screamed at Yaxley's intrusion and the pain. Yaxley wrapped his hands around her throat as he fucked her cutting off her air supply. Hermione kept eye contact with her friend as tears poured down her face until the light left Ginny's eyes. Yaxley continued thrusting into her lost friend until he howled with his release. Hermione nearly fainted when he got up and locked eyes with her. She had never been so scared before in her life. He took one step, then another in her direction before he stopped and grabbed his arm where his dark mark lay. 

Yaxley let out an aggravated sigh and pointed his wand at her. Hermione froze, her fear so great she lost control of her bladder. He laughed cruelly when he noticed and then released the spell that bound her to the wall. He then cast a spell to bind her at her wrists and neck. He then clipped a long chain to the loop in her neck shackle. He pulled her along behind him down corridors and up the stairs, then into the great hall where a throne had been transfigured. Voldemort sat there twirling his wand in his hand. Yaxley stopped before his throne and knelt. "My Lord." He said, as he rose. "I gave you three pets, Yaxley. Why then do I only see one?" Voldemort questioned. 

Yaxley trembled visibly and said, "I'm sorry, my lord. It seems my excitement got the better of me and I ended my other two pets prematurely." At Yaxley's reply a palpable energy filled the hall. It rose the fine hairs on the back of Hermione's neck and stilled her very breath. Yaxley's trembling increased as Voldemort rose from his throne and pointed his wand at him. "You were entrusted with them for a reason. Now, because you lack the ability to control your excitement, I have lost two of my greatest assets in this war! Mcgonagall was to be a symbol to the remaining order, that I had Dumbledore's lieutenant under my control. In addition, you killed Potter's girlfriend. Did it never occur to you that i was going to use her as bait to lure Potter into the open. Did you forget that Potter must die at my hands to fulfill the PROPHECY!" He roared. Yaxley didn't even have enough time to suck in a breath to respond before being struck down by the green light of an avada. 

Hermione, still kneeling on the ground, flung herself back from the fallen death eater in fear. The Dark Lord's eyes panned to her and she froze. "What to do with you now, little mudblood" he hissed. It was like her fight or flight mode had been switched off. She did neither, just froze and felt the panic and fear skyrocket through her system. Her breath was labored and her body trembled so hard she was practically vibrating. "I would keep you myself little mudblood," he said as he slowly looked her up and down, his eyes darkening. "However, this war is not over and I am needed elsewhere." He hissed. "Malfoy!" He called. 

Lucius Malfoy strode forward and knelt before Lord Voldemort, "my Lord," he said. "You and your son have been nothing but a disgrace to me since my return. Fortunately for you, Lord Voldemort has a long memory and your family before you were loyal and true to me. Therefore, I'm going to give you a chance to keep your family in my good graces." Voldemort said. Malfoy took a shaky breath and said, "you are gracious and merciful, my lord. Whatever you ask of my family, we will be honored to supply." Voldemort snickered and said, "make Draco keep the moodblood hidden, keep her safe. I don't want him screwing up like Yaxley. You tell him she is to be unharmed." He hissed. Lord Malfoy looked like he was going to be ill, but he was no fool and said, "yes, my Lord." 

Malfoy rose from his kneeling position and grabbed Hermione's chain and said, "Come moodblood." Hermione had no choice but to follow even as her body quaked with fear. Draco Malfoy hated her. So, how could she trust that he would try to keep her safe? She was in a world of shit.


	2. NOT a chapter

I've recently had a death in the family and its left me shaken. I was going to a dark place in this story and I've found that trying to write it at this time is too much in my current emotional state. I don't know when I'll pick this story back up and I'm so sorry to leave you hanging. One day soon I hope to be able to finish this up, just not today. I hope you understand and I'm thankful to all who took time out of their day to read this.


End file.
